


A Night In

by ABiteofDeon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABiteofDeon/pseuds/ABiteofDeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4th of July couples night is held at the Hale-Stilinski condo and afterwards things get a little heated. This is a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I am not claiming ownership to any of the characters or name brand products mentioned. This is just a small idea that was sitting in the back of my mind. Enjoy. Please review.

    Stiles pranced down the aisle of the store pulling Derek along. "Come on Derek, It's a holiday, fun and It's couple's night. Derek pulled Stiles by his neck and pushed him into the shelf of corn. " _Ouch!"_ Stiles rubbed the back of his head and grimaced at Derek. Derek dropped his head down to Stiles ear range and mumbled out "I've been waiting all day to get  you in bed, Hurry. Up." Stiles watched Derek's lust darkened eyes pull back. Stiles walked away slowly teasingly and Derek smacked his ass followed with a "Hurry up before I take you now in the store." Stiles scoffed " This is a family friendly establishment." Stiles grabbed the box of popcorn off the shelf and ran to the register with a slow moving Derek behind. "Help me see if this is everything." They both checked: Popcorn, pop, chips, and of course Stiles favourite...Hershey's. "This is everything, Let's go." Stiles smirked. "Someone's a little cranky."

    Derek walked up to the cash register wallet in hand and put everything on the conveyor belt and looked up at the cashier "How much will it be?" The cashier looked at Derek and popped her gum "Depends on if you're busy tonight. Take me somewhere nice it's free." Derek smirked "Actually um-" Derek was cut off by a sloppy kiss from Stiles on his lips. "Ready? I've been dying to get back home before everyone else. I was um thinking we could...you know." The cashier looked surprised completely. "$20.17 is your total. We don't accept Mastercard."

    Derek and Stiles exited the store hand in hand. " You know I could have handled that." Derek started. "But you wouldn't have" Stiles said, smile on his face. "Besides you love when I get close to you in public" Stiles pulled Derek on top of him as he leaned against the back of Derek's Black Chevy Camaro. Derek dropped the bags. "When are we gonna have sex in my car?" Derek whispered in Stiles ear followed with a nibble at his ear. Stiles let out a sound that Derek could have sworn was a moan. "I told you no" Stiles started trying with all his might to pull away from Derek. " Not ever because-" Derek grinded into Stiles. "You're not playing fair" Stiles whined. "I'll make you a deal, you get us back in 5 minutes" Stiles looked at his watch "We'll have about 30 minutes." Derek was almost cheering at the offer. Derek picked Stiles and the bags up and made his way to the passenger side. Derek put Stiles in and put the bags on his lap and made his way to his side of the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ *** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

 

 

    The car ride had been filled with gropes and moans until they reached the house. The Fourth of July couples night was being held at Derek and Stiles 2nd floor Condo in LA. As Derek pulled up at the condo they saw everyone's car. Allison and Scott hand in hand and Danny happily laughing with Ethan all gathered up stood at the door 20 minutes earlier than expected. Stiles and Derek adjusted their pants before getting out the car with the snacks and heading to the door. "You guys look happy and early." Stiles started "Very early." Scott laughed. "Dude we are ten minutes early. Plus I brought the pizza! Scott said enthusiasticly holding up the pizza box. Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the door. "You better be glad you guys are my friends or you would all have to take the stairs." Stiles said jokingly. All the while Derek stood right behind Stiles. Everyone filed into the door and onto the elevator. "Stop touching my ass!" Stiles growled into Derek's ear. "You owe me." Derek said. Even thogh Stiles acted like he was bothered by Derek Derek knew he wasn't bothered. The small things like how Derek spoke turned Stiles on in every way. Everyone moved out of the elevator and let Derek and Stiles through the small group to open the door. "So what movies are we going to watch?" Danny finally spoke. "Yeah, can we watch some like scary movies?" Everyone seemed to be up for it and plus it also gave Stiles a reason to be even closer to Derek, I mean if that was even possible.

     The door was unlocked and everyone moved to pick a seat. Where everyone sat was almost routine. Allison and Scott on the reclining chair, Danny and Ethan on the floor, and Derek and Stiles on the couch. This was the 5th night that this was done. Couple's night was once every month whenever everyone was free. It had been about 2 years or so since high school. Stiles being 20, Derek 25, Scott 21, Allison 21, Danny 22, and Ethan 23. No matter what happened it had always seemed they stayed in touch. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Lydia were suppose to be there but they have been having excuses for the past 2 gatherings. "Derek can you get the movie started and Scott come to the kitchen to help me. No excuses." Scott was about to object before Stiles gave him a warning glare. Scott knew what this was about.

     As soon as they reached the kitchen Stiles put the popcorn in the microwave and put the chips in seperate bowls. "So did you and Allison talk your mom and her father about her pregnancy yet?" Stiles knew that Scott was scared but he also knew that Scott needed to tell his mom and Allison's dad before it showed and he was in trouble. Scott pulled the glasses down from the cabinet right after sitting the pop on buckets of ice. "No I have not, but we will soon I swear. We already have a dinner set up for about 2 weeks from now with them. Stiles pulled out the first bag of popcorn and put in a second. Before Stiles could say anything else to Scott Scott was walking about with the pops and cups. Stiles put the popcorn in a bowl and set the chips and popcorn on a tray and carried it out.

    On the screen the movie that was playing was  _Insidious_. Stiles quickly ran back to the room to grab everyone a blanket. Stiles threw every couple a blanket and then threw one on top of him and Derek and laughed. Stiles instantly put his hands underneath and into Derek's shorts. Derek let out a groan  that caught Ethan's attention which Derek quickly waved off. Derek whispered into Stiles ear "You better stop before you start something you can't finish. Stiles rubbed on Derek's now semi-hard cock. Stiles almost rose into the air when Derek put his face into the crook of Stiles neck and placed open mouth kisses while he carressed Stiles thigh. Stiles phone vibrated 3 times. Stiles picked up his phone and saw 3 text messages. Stiles unlocked his phone to see a message each from Scott, Allison, and Danny.  _ **Scott-**_ **Dude I can totally see what you're**   **doing** , **_Allison-_ You guys are having fun. ** Stiles cheeks flushed at Allison.  _ **Danny- You don't mind If me and Ethan you know...use your bathroom? We'll clean**   **up.**_ Stiles shot Danny a text back that said  _ **Hell no.**_


End file.
